Escrito en titan roja
by AzulaMayorga
Summary: Armin Arlert está enamorado de su mejor amiga Mikasa Ackerman pero ella se encuentra a lado de también su mejor amigo Eren Jaeger,con la muerte de éste chico titan Armin cuida de ella sintiéndose culpable por su muerte,pasando así el resto de su vida con ella y haciéndole ver que también estaba enamorada del chico rubio,su amor es tan grande que trasciende con el a otra vida.


_**Hola de nuevo! he estado a full con las historias,pero solo quiero dejar claro una cosita por ahí,todo lo que escribo son una especie de one shot,así que no me pidan continuación,si tienen dudas háganlas con gusto las responderé,pero si algo de lo que preguntan no va incluido en la historia es por que no siento que deba ir. Si les llegase a molestar alguna de las OTP de las cuales escribo,deben saber que al menos 1 de cada 3 historias,solo una OTP me gusta,todo lo demás ha sido por mi nee-chan,a ella le gusta Armin y es como un regalo para ella,si se fijan solo he incluido a Armin con las demás parejas (Armin x Annie,Eren x Armin,Armin x Mikasa) así que igual si esta OTP no les gusta pues no lo lean y punto :3**_

.

.

_**La siguiente historia me pertenece,pero los personajes no,sino al mangaka japonés Isayama Hajime**_

_**gracias por leer.**_

.

.

.

-**AÑO 860-**-

Hacía ya cuanto tiempo que no la veía como una amiga,creo que nunca estuve seguro si ella me veía igual como yo a ella,siempre andaba tras "las faldas" de Eren así que nuca me atreví a decirle nada y yo,siendo una persona tan tímida dejé que mis emociones me ganaran,pero aun seguía queriéndola fuertemente.

Esa chica está ahora con Eren y se que él la hace feliz ,a veces creo que alguien con el temperamento de él , como puede seguir aguantando? ,la entiendo fue quien le salvó la vida en mas de una ocasión,pero así es él,siempre ayudando a sus seres queridos,supongo que estaban destinados a estar juntos siempre,al menos así lo cree ella y mientras siga sonriendo no me importa si es él o yo. _pero me gustaría ser yo._

No soy alguien a quien le tenga rencores y siempre fuimos buenos amigos,jamás pensaría quitarle la mujer a mi mejor amigo y ella jamás le sería tan linda cuando sonríe de esa manera,se ve tan plena y descansada,como si no hubiese una misión afuera con la cual cumplir,quizás estando a su lado se siente mas segura,es obvio que yo no la puedo proteger,aunque ella misma saque cargando en brazos a Eren _'y creía que yo era débil'._

En algún punto de todo esto me hace feliz verla así,su felicidad es mi felicidad...

_-Armin!... Armin!...cuidado!_ - gritó muy fuerte advirtiendo Mikasa,realmente reaccioné a tiempo o sino hubiese muerto hace unos minutos,se la debo.

_-Armin estás bien?-_ se acerca por detrás de mi Eren tocando mi hombro,asegurándose de que todo marche bien, -si claro- le respondo al algo cortante,confundido pero firme,creo que puedo salir de esto sin su ayuda esta vez,estuve prácticando el otro día,me alegra de que Mikasa me ayudara con ello,fue un tiempo bastante productivo el que pasamos esa tarde.

_-no te preocupes por mi,termina la misión de hoy...si es que puedes...-_ hice una pausa antes de terminar la frase,casi en silencio debo admitirlo,espero no me haya escuchado,no es que le desee nada malo,pero a estas alturas ya debería saber controlar a ese titan,no entiendo por que aun no se transforma,hubiésemos completado esto hace horas y estar regresando a casa a salvo...bueno,un poco de sarcasmo no le hará mal a nadie...

_-NOOO!- _

Los soldados a nuestro al rededor se están alarmando,"la esperanza de la humanidad" está agonizando en mis regazo,Eren perdió la conciencia y no puede moverse como la primera vez que me salvó el pellejo ante un titan,ahí todavía conservaba sus ganas de vivir y ahora en mis brazos cuidándolo mientras Mikasa derriba los demás titánes tranquilamente es como verla soplar hojas. Parece bastante pasiva nuevamente,pero se que en el fondo está llorando,pero si ella conserva esa misma calma podremos deshacernos de estos gigantes por ahora.

Juro que no era mi intención,solo quería volver tranquilo "a casa" yo no quería que Eren perdiese la vida por mi "otra vez" _-Por favor Eren,convierte en titan,Eren! hazlo,como la ultima vez que me viste en esta situación,por favor! yo no quería...Eren!-_ Bien hecho Arlert,lo hiciste de nuevo,volviste a meter la pata,ahora ella estará triste y todo es mi culpa,en serio no quería que Eren muriera,es mi mejor amigo por dios! cuando aprenderás que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas? _-Eren Reacciona!,Mikasa te necesita a su lado,no puedes dejarla,no debes,yo no puedo protegerla como tu,no puedo darle lo que tu,no la dejes conmigo,no le sirvo para nada-.__ 'Debía haber muerto yo...otra vez...en su lugar... otra vez...pero no fue así...otra vez.'_

_-No se si estoy diciendo lo correcto,me duele mucho la cabeza y no se por que no siento mis piernas,no me corrijas si me equivoco,pero pareciera que a esa chica de ahí la amas,no se quien eres pero no llores,si es que la quieres como tus palabras lo expresan,no te rindas hasta el final.- _

Después de esos susurros, Eren no pudo regenerarse,las piernas no le volvieron a crecer y el cuerpo de titan con el cual cargaba no salió para ayudarnos como siempre,la razón de sus transformaciones son una meta clara,un motivo,pero el golpe de su cabeza en el suelo, le hizo perder la mayoría de sus recuerdos ,por lo tanto él nunca visualizó que debía convertirse, por ella...por nosotros, así que también se olvidó de que alguna vez existimos.

-_**DÍAS DESPUÉS**_-

Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la vería llorar,Mikasa permaneció inconciente durante 6 días,fue una semana intensa,logramos escapar a tiempo en la última misión,pero el desgaste físico y emocional que conlleva perder a quien amas la derrotó minutos después de que se dio cuenta que se sentía tan sola,hubiese preferido mil veces estar yo en lugar de Eren,me duele tanto verla en silencio,tampoco le he dicho las ultimas palabras que él me dijo antes de morir,esto no es una carga que deba llevar en su espalda. El tiempo transcurre tan lento, que cada día es lo mismo,ella ya no da su 100% como siempre, por lo tanto se le ha negado el regreso a las misiones de la Legión,perder a Eren es perder a la chica mas fuerte de la humanidad,es como si las dos personas mas importantes del universo hubiesen extinto. 'definitivamente no sé hacer nada mas que causar problemas'.

-Mikasa he traído tu comida- Espero que no la deje botada como ayer,siempre se sienta al pie de la ventana a ver esa pequeña "nada" que la cabaña le deja observar hacia el campo de entrenamiento,generalmente no quiere ver a nadie,pero como "somos amigos" soy el único que puede tener interacción con ella,al único que ella cree que puede acompañarla,así que a mi también me han desertado de esas misiones,siempre quisimos vivir tranquilos,no importa en que situación estemos,mientras nos mantengamos con vida estaremos bien. _-Armin!...yo me siento feliz,...feliz de que tu estés conmigo,no se que hubiese hecho sin ti. __'Por favor no lo digas de esa manera,no merezco tener la vida de él,por favor,basta!.'_

_-Mikasa, se cuanto querías a Eren y se que todos eramos amigos,por favor no sientas compasión por mi-_

_-Armin no! te equivocas,se que estoy mal,que no soy la misma desde que él ya no está,pero si no te tengo a mi lado ya no soy nadie,por favor no me dejes-_ Siempre quise escuchar eso de ella,pero no de esta forma,aunque ella no sepa mis sentimientos haré lo posible por que se sienta mejor,no olvidaré lo que aun convaleciente Eren me dijo,la amaré en secreto,la cuidaré demasiado y nunca la dejaré.

_-yo...estaré contigo siempre, Mikasa-,_ Independientemente que la ame o no,esa es mi deuda por alejarla de la sociedad,oh no! esta no es buena señal,ella se acercó a abrazarme y no es momento para ponerse sonrojado,tengo que recordar que es mi culpa que Mikasa esté ahí,con sus fracturas en recuperación y conmigo de sobra a su lado.

_-Armin? puedes acompañarme esta noche de nuevo?, está por llover y sabes que la lluvia no es mi mejor amiga,por favor? -_ definitivamente no es la misma Mikasa de hace unos años,aun sigo lamentándome el día en que yo no fui el sacrificio para el bien común, pareciera que ella a progresado bastante,todos los días intento hacer actividades diferentes para que poco a poco olvidemos la perdida de la que sería nuestra salvación,ahora alguien mas se encarga de ello,por lo tanto no nos corresponde preocuparnos de mas,sonríe mas a menudo y por fin puede salir de su habitación a recorrer la ciudad sin que se preocupe de que muera en alguna misión,tampoco tiene esa mirada perdida con la que siempre se le veía como cuando parece que estaba hundida en un recuerdo,es mas creo que ya hasta lo olvidó,no quiero hacerme ilusiones pero si ella progresa en poco tiempo podrá llevar su vida como siempre soñó.

Me gustaría saber que piensa realmente de mi,aunque ella ahora está conmigo,me dice que me quiere o me abraza,siento que esa su forma de compensar que no tiene a un "hombre" a su lado,no es que no quiera o pueda darlo todo por ella,también hago mi mejor esfuerzo desde entonces,solo que aun hay cosas que ella no debe saber...no es tiempo y yo no seré insistente.

_-Me acompañarás o no?-_

_-Está bien,pero traeré una vela,los rayos y la oscuridad de tu habitación,tampoco quieren hacer amistad conmigo sabes?- _

_-jaja ,ok ok,lo entiendo-_ si,en efecto,su sonrisa es hermosa,no puedo evitar sonreír cuando la veo despreocupada por cosas insignificantes como estas,quiero verla así todos los días.

_-En que piensas? _

_-eh?-_

_-Tienes una mirada tranquila,parece que estás en paz contigo mismo-_

_-eso creo...que...que haces?-_

_-no me gusta cuando pareces feliz y de repente tu mirada cambia,déjame seguir tocando tu rostro un rato mas-_

El tiempo transcurre y la noche se hace larga,la lluvia cae a gota grande,pero no es escandalosa,no puedo dormir,el frío abrazador de la habitación me hace reflexionar en algunas cosas,como si me diera el valor de pensar que al fin le diré a Mikasa mis verdaderos sentimientos ,cada día ayudándola nos hace mas cercanos,soy que era antes,siempre tímido de mis acciones y atrapado por ella cuando nota que no estoy poniendo atención,las cosas han cambiado,ha pasado tanto tiempo y se ha hecho tan eterno,siento que soy el único que no puede olvidar esa situación. _-estas despierto?...Armin?-._...,es en serio? me volvió a atrapar distraído,lo intuye por naturaleza,ella misma busca una conversación donde el silencio no nos agarre,es muy fuerte,le admiro mucho por ello.

-tampoco puedes dormir?- me volteo suavemente para quedar frente a ella,pensé que me daba la espalda y ahora me observa de una manera tan tranquila,odio que haga eso,me dan ganas de salir corriendo por que no me puedo controlar,bueno si me he volteado solo es para hablar,no esperaba esa mirada brillante.

-_**Mikasa**_-

Lo abracé fuerte,no quería soltarlo,él ha hecho tanto por mi le estoy tan agradecida,siempre me cuida y me trae de comer,yo no le he pedido que lo haga,pero sin embargo el dice que no dejará de hacerlo no importa cuanto se lo implore,es parte de mi,no mi sirviente y el no puede dejarse tratar así,no le he dicho que ya no le tengo miedo a la lluvia,solo quería un pretexto para tenerlo cerca de mi,aunque todo se haga difícil, mi único acercamiento y lazo es Armin,así que me niego a dejarlo ir. Creí que antes estaba enamorada,no me reprocho nada,amé a Eren cuando lo tuve conmigo,era todo para mi y salvó mi vida muchas veces a ambos,pero Armin es especial ni yo misma quiero pensar que hará tonterías y ahora que no vamos a los entrenamientos prefiero estar con este equeño rubio así,siempre y el tiempo que sea necesario. Estoy segura que el piensa que no sé nada,cree que no sé que me ama,no soy tonta ...aunque si me costó un poco creerlo al principio,estaba muy a cegada por mis sentimientos anteriores que por alguna razón Armin me hizo olvidarlos,no tengo tiempo para estar pensando en otras cosas que no sea él si todo el tiempo está conmigo,simplemente no puedo y no quiero.

_-Se que pronto estarás bien,verdad Natalia? -_

Algunos años han transcurrido desde que Armin y Mikasa decidieron no volver a separarse de nuevo,formaron una familia juntos y estaban viviendo totalmente felices a cuestas del muro Sina, muy muy lejos de todo peligro,nadie los interrumpía y nunca mas se tuvieron que preocupar por pasarla mal, una linda niña de cabellos negros y ojos color gris terminó por hacer a las familia Arlert muy feliz,ellos eran tan amorosos con la pequeña y siempre la trataban con mucho cuidado,tal vez actuaban muy sobre protectores pero no querían que ese lazo familiar se rompiera nunca. A la niña se le educó con las verdades que este mundo contiene,pero con 6 años de edad Natalia se pregunta por que su mami no despierta,no entendía por completo el ciclo de la vida y aunque Mikasa era una chica joven aun,una enfermedad la dejó en cama mucho tiempo aunque ella podía moverse por naturalidad le costaba hacer tareas domesticas,Armin como siempre atendía día y noche de ambas,nunca se apartaba de ellas y administraba el negocio que los mantenía también,después de varios meses Mikasa no volvió a abrir los ojos,el ya adulto rubio entendió que si hasta aquí era el final de ambos,se sentía feliz por siempre haber cumplido lo que su amigo dijo antes, minutos antes morir, años atrás.

Una carta como parte de un testamento,le fue entregada en manos propias al Sr. Arlert,nadie alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras de ella,mas sin embargo ella presentía que su final llegaría un día de esos que se quedaba inmovil,pegada a la cama todo el día,mientras veía como su joven esposo iba de un lado a otro con su hija,enseñándole cosas maravillosas que ese mundo tiene para ella en el futuro,un día analizando la situación sin mas,Mikasa se puso a escribir.

-Armin,seré breve lo prometo,hace algunos años cuando Eren recién falleció,me di cuenta de lo que te había dicho,se que no pudo reconocerte en esos agonizantes minutos,no te sorprendas,si...lo sabía,me lo dijeron nuestros ex compañeros,perdón por no haberte dicho nada,tampoco sabía como decirlo así que pretendí que todo estaba bien así,no me arrepiento de haber formado nuestra familia,la decisión que tomé de estar junto a ti es por que solo tu me ayudaste a salir adelante,te lo dije en el pasado,sin ti soy nadie y justo ahora veo como corres tras Natalia por el pasillo tratando de alcanzarla para que se valla a dormir,estoy totalmente feliz de ver esta escena casi todas las noches,ambos han sido mi única razón para sonreír cada día,yo no podría pedir nada mas,te estaré esperando a donde sea que mi alma trascienda pero mientras no te dejes morir antes que Natalia,gracias por estar conmigo siempre y gracias por acompañarme a no dejar de luchar con esta enfermedad hasta el final.

Te amo

-Mikasa Arlert.-

-**AÑO 2013**-

_-Aghh papá! que estás diciendo? estás hablando otra vez dormido,vamos levántate! hoy es el día de la junta con la maestra,vamos levántate,despierta!_

_-Nicolas! no entiendo como puedes estar tan animado a las 7 de la mañana,si el que provocó la pelea fuiste tu! debería no ir y que la maestra te aplique el castigo correcto,yo tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Yo? fue Eren! el inició la pelea,siempre busca problemas con los otros niños,además por su culpa ya expulsaron a otro niño,quieres que me expulsen a mi también? _

-_está bien,iré iré,pero que se al primera y última vez!_

-_esto no pasaría si mamá no hubiese muerto..._

...

_-Ya entendí ya entendí,también hago lo que puedo y lo sabes,por eso le pago al ama de llaves para que te cuide mientras no estoy,además no me dejas tener "novia" como se supone que quieras a una mamá si no apruebas a nadie?_

_-La maestra es linda..cof cof_

_-que dijiste?_

_-nada! _

_-no será uno de tus planes astutos para conseguir novia o si? Arlert! meterte en problemas por mi "bien" no te salva el que estés castigado!,iré a hablar con la maestra,pe-pero no por que sea para conseguir novia,sino para detener ese comportamiento._

_-si claro jujuju te sonrojaste! jajajaja_

_-no huyas Nicolas Arlert! arregla tu cuarto antes de desayunar._

...

_-Nicolas...donde se supone que está tu maestra? para que nos cita tan temprano si ella es la que llegará tarde?_

_-mira mira ahí viene,arréglate la ropa!_

-_que?_

...

_"No me lo vas a creer,pero...aun antes de que me dijera su nombre,sentí como si supiera quien era"._

_-Buenos días,soy el Sr. Arlert papá de Nicolas,tú es la maestra cierto? hola de nuevo...Mikasa-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Que les pareció? añslkañkdla puede que no sea la mejor historia del mundo pero me siento feliz con haberlo hecho así,no creo que pueda haber otra forma para expresarlo ni escribirlo,se que hay quienes no lo sienten tan profundo por que es una OTP totalmente extraña,yo lloré internamente con las muerte de mi querido Eren T^T lloré físicamente con otras cosas como la carta de Mikasa o el POV pff eso fue doloroso para mi,ella básicamente se abría a nuevas experiencias con el rubio y estaba dejando ir poco a poco a Eren Q(;A;Q) .Espero les haya gustado,ojala dejen revews para saber que les gustó y si no,aquí les dejo el lugar donde pueden encontrarme para alguna duda o aclaración -3- **_

_**mi ubicación dale click y te lleva a mi pagina :3**_


End file.
